


Hazza's secret

by sleepykuro



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Play Little Harry Styles, Frat Boy Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Little Harry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Soft Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepykuro/pseuds/sleepykuro
Summary: The one where Harry is famous, a little, and has a massive crush on his bandmate
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 51
Kudos: 87





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first work like this please let me know if y'all like it :)

Harry has a secret. It might not be the most horrible secret and it definitely wasn't hurting anyone. A simple pair of white nappies that he had hid in the bottom of his tour bag covered in the rest of his clothes. You see Harry definitely didn't look "soft" and didn't make an effort too. Harry was going through a frat bot phase and his outfits everyday consisted of a band tee, black skinnies, a baseball cap, and some sunglasses. This is the look that made everyone think Harry was a tough, I'm gonna steal your girl kind of guy.

Harry hated people seeing him vulnerable, he really was a soft fluffy cuddly little boy who wanted to be loved and have someone that would take care of him. Someone who would make him special little romantic meals, who would run their hands through his bouncy curls, who would start their baths and help him get ready in the mornings and nights.

The problem here was that Harry is a very well-known celebrity and he knows that he will never be able to have a caregiver or a daddy because of that. Fame is a blessing and a curse to the young boy. He isn't able to tell whether the people he talks to like him for him or for his money. 

He has his eye out for one boy in particular with stunning blue eyes that have a hint of mischief in them.

His name? Louis Tomlinson. The 5’7” sass master from Doncaster. You see Harry has had a little crush on the lad since the X factor days in bootcamp, he found his humour and loud personality charming and he knew that Louis had a soft spot for him. This was proven to be true everytime the rest of the boys Niall, Liam, and Zayn would ask Louis a simple favor and be rejected but when Harry asked Louis for anything the response was always a ‘yes’. 

Harry was always curious as to why Louis always did whatever he asked and why he was always so kind towards him but he assumed it was because he was the youngest of the group and the other was the oldest. The curly lad would hate to admit how he absolutely loved being babied by the older. He’d always whine and complain whenever Louis pulled him in to cuddle on the couch or when he carried him up to bed when he fell asleep watching a movie but in reality he wanted more.

The Curly lad wanted more than 10 minute cuddles and such, he wanted more of Louis in general. He found himself in a predicament of willing to do almost anything to get Lou’s attention. He started making more jokes in conversations and saying the weirdest thing just to get a reaction out of him.

But now they're back on the bus for the Where We Are tour and Harry has spent so much time in his little space during the short 2 month break that he’s not sure he’s ready to let go of it quite yet. Which is where we are now.

  
  



	2. lunch with the lads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, please leave some constructive criticism and ideas in the comments for how to continue this! kudos and comments are really the only reason i post so please leave a comment :) 
> 
> Enjoy! or dont this is kinda really bad i'm sorrrryyy
> 
> (also this week was finals week and i decided to write this instead of working on my chem hahaha)

Paranoid, that's what Harry is. He's constantly thinking about the secret babyish items he has tucked away in his bag. He wants to go home, home to his box of items under his bed with his favourite toys that he had to leave behind.

Harry knows he can't regress now, it's only been a week into touring and he's already feeling more of a need to be little than he has in a long time. Granted, it could be the extra stress of being a megastar with a huge secret.

The boys are all currently in their individual rooms. Harry starts feeling a slip, about to give in and grab his bag his phone buzzes, its a call from Zayn.

“Hey H, the boys wanna go get lunch before the show tonight, are you down?” Zayn asks.

Harry knows he should stay back, his head is way too cloudy for him to hold back from slipping. 

“Yea sure, whats your room number” Harry says. “Alright its 314 and we’re leaving in 30” 

‘This is a bad idea’ Harry thought to himself as he went to the hotel closet to pick out a decent outfit as he currently only had on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top 

He ended up choosing the same outfit as usually deciding to add on a red flannel to add a little something to the look.

Was he sure he actually wanted to go out? Well Louis would be there so it would be worth it.

Around 25 minutes later he started heading over to zayn’s room. On his way there he was on his phone looking through the latest pap pictures that had been taken of them entering the hotel. 

One picture in particular caught his eye. Louis Tomlinson in all his beautiful blue eyed sharp-jawline glory wearing a green hoodie and his hair styled. 

He was so focused on the picture that he didn’t notice the person right in front of him and he accidentally bumped into them, dropping his phone in the process.

“Woah there Curly, you alright?” Louis asked sincerely

Embarrassed, Harry regained his balance and mentally cursed himself for being so clumsy. 

“Um, yeah i'm fine, sorry” Harry mumbled as a blush coated his cheeks 

“Let me get that for you,” Louis said as he reached down to grab Harry's abandoned phone that still happened to be on and on the picture of louis. 

Louis smirked when he noticed the picture the screen displayed. “I do look pretty decent here, don't I, love?” louis teased

Harry's face immediately flushed more than before “yea um i mean, i guess, i mean” the younger lad stuttered out now that his nerves were on full power and he still felt very vulnerable from earlier. 

“Just teasing darling” Louis laughed as they approached Zayn’s door. “After you”

“Ayyyyyyy they made it” Niall said as he shoved another handful of chips in his mouth”

“Took you two lovebirds long enough” Liam said with a wink. 

“Heeey watch it” Harry said, quickly regaining his tough boy persona, even though it wasn't necessary around the boys. 

The rest of the boys had caught onto the mutual crush between Louis and Harry a while ago and they are always amazed how oblivious their two friends are. 

“Alright let's get going boys, we have to be out before the paps get us” Zayn said more in a joking manner than a serious tone. 

The boys headed over to a casual little food place nearby and sat down to chat. It had been too long since they were able to hang out and chat about things unrelated to touring.

Harry and Louis sat directly across from each other. During the whole lunch Harry couldn't help that little bubbling feeling in his stomach everytime Louis laughed or included him in conversations. Their arms brushed against each other often and the younger boy had gotten very shy.

At one point throughout the meal Harry managed to get sauce onto his cheek and Louis signalled to Harry. Harry blushed out of embarrassment. “Messy little boy” Louis said with a smile on his face, the rest of the boys were so intrigued in their conversation they missed the comment Louis made but Harry sure didn't. 

Harry thought his face was on fire, that one little comment made him whine quietly because he wanted to be little right then and there.

“Alright lads Zayn and i were going to head over to the shopping center and look around, wanna come?” Liam asked after their meals had been finished and the bill had been paid. 

“Sure, I'm down, don't have much to do anyways. How about you two?” Niall said 

Harry really just wanted to go back to the hotel and curl up in a bunch of blankets watching a disney film but he didn't know what to say. 

Louis looked over at Harry and sensed that he wanted to head back. “Actually I think Haz and I are gonna head back, see ya later lads!” 

The boys said their goodbyes and headed their separate ways, and Harry was feeling very bubbly about being alone with his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i ask, should i continue this??? 
> 
> please leave comments they're very much appreciated :)
> 
> hope you guys have or had an amazing day <3
> 
> I JUST REALIZED ITS 4:22AM OML I HAVE T SLEEP GOODNIGHT
> 
> -kuro


	3. Movie time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis spend the afternoon together before the concert and Louis finds something he probably wasn't supposed to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO GO THIS LONG WITHOUT POSTING A CHAPTER I KIND OF FORGOT ABOUT IT TBH.
> 
> It was my birthday on Nov. 24th and like i kinda went through a little tough time bc like my mom worked til 4pm and my brother is in the army so this was the first year i wasn't woken up by our tradition of blasting birthday music first thing in the morning with the whole fam... also corona ruined any plans i had and then i got a new job and aghhh so much stuff is going on but it felt good to write this :)
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos/ bookmarks/ comments they're like the only reason im posting haha. anyways ill let ya read now... if i ever don't post for like a week again SPAM MY COMMENTS I PROBABLY FORGOT LMAOO

Louis called an uber over to avoid being caught by fans, don't get him wrong he loves their fans but sometimes it's just less stressful to not have to worry about being caught. 

“You alright, love?” Louis asked the curly lad

“Im fine, just have a bit of a headache and wanna just relax” Harry responded tiredly

“When we get there we can lay down and watch a movie, what do you think?” louis asked

Harry was a little shocked at the use of “we”, he had thought that louis would leave on his own. 

“Yes please” Harry replied eagerly now excited and falling a little into headspace but not too noticeably 

Louis smiled as he enjoyed the younger’s company. 

Once they made it back to the hotel Louis offered Harry to go down and put on some tea for the both of them while Harry got into his comfortable clothes.

as soon as Harry was done getting dressed he walked into the kitchen area where Louis was. 

“Hey hazza. Do you think you can go pick out a movie for us?" Louis asked softly 

“Um sure what do you wanna watch?” 

“Eh i don't really know just pick whatever” Louis replied 

Harry looked through the movies they had and selected four different options; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Toy Story, The Notebook, and Titanic.

He really wanted to watch Toy Story if not something more infantile like Paw Patrol or Sesame Street but he figured That Disney movies are the closest he can get, plus he likes disney movies even when he’s feeling like his normal adult self.

Louis walks into the living room area where Harry is situated on the couch and hands Harry a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream, it's around November and getting pretty chilly so Louis decided it was probably the best drink in that situation,

“have ya picked a movie yet?” Louis asked 

“Um yea can we watch Harry Potter?” Harry says, he doesn't really feel like watching it right now but he also doesn't want to sound like a baby for wanting to watch Toy Story.

“Of course!” Louis replies 

As the movie begins Harry finds it hard to focus on the plot since he really doesn't want to have to think. The story line and the characters are too complex for his little mind to concentrate on and he gives up within the first 30 minutes, resorting to playing with the hem of his soft sweatshirt.

Louis wasn’t even paying attention to the movie, how could he when his favorite person in the world was right next to him being absolutely adorable. His big green eyes focusing on the hem of his sweatshirt like it's the most interesting thing in the world.

Harry didn't really seem like he wanted to watch the movie which confused Louis since Harry picked it out himself.

“You alright hazza?” Louis asked suspiciously 

“yea…” Harry mumbled with a subtle pout on his lips. He nuzzled into Louis arm a bit feeling a fuzzy feeling all over.

Louis was a little surprised at the sudden affection but definitely wasn't complaining, he had to hold back an ‘aw’ because of the adorable pout on the boys soft lips 

“What's wrong haz?” Louis questioned, still confused as to why Harry was pouting

“don’t like the movie…” Harry replied quietly

“I thought you liked Harry Potter?” Louis stated, a little lost

“wanna watch toy storyyyy” Harry whined softly

“Ok ok i hear ya darling, pass the remote and i'll change it for you” Louis said, going along with Harry, he’s probably just tired Louis thought. 

Harry fell asleep quickly next to Louis, soft snores coming from his pretty pink lips, the concert would start in 4 hours and they had to start getting ready to leave, he hated the thought alone of having to wake Harry from his peaceful slumber. 

Louis admired Harry for a few more minutes, he looked so...free? Louis frowned as he thought about how uptight and controlled Harry usually is because management wants him to be an object to get more sales. 

Louis hated that he didn’t stand up for Harry as much as he wished he could, as the oldest of the group it should be his responsibility to make sure all the other lads are okay. He doesn't really think he needs to stand up for the other boys as much because they all speak up for themselves but Harry lets management do whatever they want to him. 

Louis sighed and looked back at Harry putting a gentle hand on his shoulder to attempt to wake him up

“hey we need to go get ready for the show, do you think you can wake up for me lovely?” Louis can't help but change his demeanor completely with Harry, he just looked so fragile and soft. 

Harry was in love with the tone Louis was using on him, he could die happily with the gentle touches. 

“don’t wanna get upppp” Harry said sleepily with a pout on his face

“Alright haz, go back to sleep then” Louis decided he’d let Harry sleep for a bit more, Harry really only needed to get dressed and ready to go, Louis could pack him a bag, it wasn't a big deal just some extra clothes for when they're done and basic hygiene things.

Louis went back to his own hotel room to pack up his own things before going to pack Harry’s things, he decided to pack a second extra shirt so he can change between the songs if Liam decides to start a water fight again. 

He walks back to Harry’s room and opens it with the spare key card. Harry is still asleep on the couch but he’s shivering a little from the blanket being nudged off. He heads over and fixes it to cover the younger one more 

“Hm?” Harry mumbles sleepily

“Shhh love it's fine go to sleep” Louis says hoping he didn’t disturb the boy too much, he’s relieved when Harry goes right back to letting out little snores.

Louis heads over to Harry’s bathroom first and grabs his toothbrush when he notices a paw patrol themed children’s toothbrush besides a bag of toiletries on the counter 

‘That’s strange’ Louis thinks to himself, he’ll definitely have to ask Harry about that when he wakes up, did he have a younger cousin visit? He wasn't sure.

Louis walked back to the room where Harry slept and picked one of the bags Harry had placed on the floor. He picked out a random pair of jeans and lifted up a black t shirt when he felt something fall out, it seemed like something was wrapped inside the shirt.

Louis looked down and saw a pastel green pacifier, he would've brushed it off as it being his cousins as well but this pacifier was different. It was made to be for an adult. Louis couldn't help himself and looked deeper into the bag, to his surprise, there were adult sized nappies at the bottom.

Quickly, he picked up Harry's backpack and put Harry's clothes and other things he needed in. He covered the nappies back up but put the pacifier in his own bag to question Harry on later. 

Louis was very confused but they have a show to put on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh this was low key really bad and i was actually planning on having louis find out this chapter but things played out differently lmao but soon !!!
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!  
> they motivate me to continue this!!
> 
> -Kuro


	4. panic attacks and Wilbur the turtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck at summaries just read it please :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its been a while haha im sorryyyy. so much shit had been going on. about 5 people i know have Covid and one person is in an induced coma right now, very scary times... anyway enjoy and i'll have some questions at the end so please answer those!

Louis came back to Harry and finally convinced Harry to wake up, they made their way over to the show 

‘This is a disaster’ Harry thought to himself. They were backstage now and he still couldn’t completely pull himself out of little space. 

Luckily with the adrenaline of all the fans screaming his name and the loud music blasting through the entire arena, he got a grip of himself and performed wonderfully. The problem was after the show.

He was having a panic attack. The rest of the boys wanted to go cause some mischief so they all left, including Louis. Louis came back to get his wallet when he saw Harry curled up, hands around his knees and hyperventilating, 

Louis quickly texted the boys ‘change my mind, go without me’ and went straight to Harry’s rescue. 

“hazza just breathe for me alright, in and out” Louis was very concerned but he’s dealt with people's panic attacks before and knew how to handle them.

His mom was a nurse and when he visited he comforted many patients waiting to hear news about their loved ones.

They continued breathing together for a while until Harry was finally reduced to soft sniffling.

“can you tell me what’s wrong, love?” Louis asked the shacking boy, he looked so young and fragile, like a frightened little boy, not a tough pop sensation.

“Wanna go home” Harry whined, almost crying again 

“Im sorry darling, we can’t really leave right now. We have shows to play. I'm sorry you’re having a tough time.. You know what, how about we go back to your hotel room and watch some more movies like yesterday. We don't have to be back on the bus until the day after tomorrow. 

“okay…” Harry whispered, he just wanted to sleep now. 

He lifted Harry onto a nearby couch so he could be comfortable as they waited to get escorted back to the hotel. Harry had laid his head on Louis and had fallen asleep. Out of instinct, Harry's thumb started creeping its way into his mouth.

Louis had a bit of experience with this because he had younger siblings, he knew that it was unsanitary for Harry to be doing that especially considering that they just played a show with hundreds of fans throwing stuff onstage. 

Then it hit him, the pacifier. Was it Harry’s? Why? Maybe it was just a comfort thing… Louis decided he wanted to test it. 

Harry whined When Louis got up to go retrieve the pacifier “shhh love i'll be right back” 

Louis walked towards his own bag to retrieve the pastel green pacifier. He made his way back over to Harry with a little hesitation . 

“Is this yours, love?” he asked as he held the green object in the palm of his hand.

“mine!” Harry exclaimed while he reached his arms up towards the pacifier. He took it swiftly from Louis' hand and popped it into his own mouth.

“righttt” Louis was shocked but he had to admit, Harry looked adorable like this. His curls all bouncy and soft, his cheeks tinted red and eyelashes still wet from crying. 

When Paul arrived to take them to the car,Harry put his hands up as he requested to be picked up. 

“Erm ok haz how about you walk to the car?, I can hold your hand still if you want” 

Harry was very tired and cranky from the long day and the big meltdown he had had minutes before. He put on his best ‘puppy face’ and turned to louis.

“Pweaseeeeeee” 

“Ok fine i guess you win…” Louis tried to map out how he was going to carry Harry because he was still technically an adult though his attitude at the moment definitely didn't seem it. 

Louis lifted Harry by the armpits first and popped out his hip a little so Harry could sit while he brought his hands under Harry and interlocked his fingers together for more stability. 

He quickly grabbed a bag and threw it over his shoulder but didn't really have space for Harry's bag. 

“Can you grab that bag hazza?” when Harry did Louis naturally let out a soft ‘good boy’ which surprised himself. He didn't really know why he was treating one of his best friends like a literal child, maybe it was the innocent spark in his eyes or maybe it was the actual pacifier in his mouth. Whatever it was, Louis wanted to protect him at all costs. 

Louis got Harry into the car first, buckling him in then placing the bags down at their feet. 

Once they arrived at their hotel room Harry was riled up and excited to watch a movie with his bestest friend Wilbur, his plush turtle. The curly haired boy ran into the hotel room and went straight to his bed where he had hidden said turtle under the pillow.

Louis was confused as to where Harry had run off too in such a hurry so he decided to follow him..  
Harry decided he wanted to show off his turtle to Louis since he was already there. 

“Lou! Wanna show you sumfin!” Harry tripped as he ran towards louis

Louis caught him just in time “Harry we do not run indoors!” 

Harry frowned and started to tear up, he hated people being mad at him.. Especially someone like louis

“Oh no honey i didn't mean it like that i just don't want you to get hurt, i'm sorry i scared you” Louis said panicked, he’s had plenty of younger siblings he knows that face. 

Harry hid himself behind his turtle conflicted on what he should do 

“Oh who’s that ya got there!” Louis asked, completely distracting Harry from his previous worries. 

“Dis Wilbur!, he likes to stay by me all da time!” Harry said excitedly 

“nice to meet you Wilbur, do you think Hazza would want to watch a movie?”

“yes! We watchin Winnie the Pooh?

“Sure whatever you want sweetheart” Louis was whipped for the curly haired boy and he knew it. 

They situated themselves on the couch under blankets with Harry’s head resting on Louis’ lap...

And that's how they spent the rest of the night, well Harry fell asleep about an hour into the movie, unable to keep his pretty eyes open anymore, he gave in to the soft blankets and warm feeling around him. 

Louis was lost in his thoughts for a few hours, he had so many questions; why was Harry acting like this? It's a bit strange for him to be acting like a young child out of nowhere, considering he was constantly putting up his tough boy act.

It didn't matter much to Louis, he loved this new side of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok hello! you made it so it couldn't have sucked thatttt much lmao. 
> 
> QUESTION TIME PLEASE ANSWER
> 
> 1) How do you guys feel with baby talk, how much, how little, and how understandable. i want to make this as enjoyable as possible so please leave your thoughts!
> 
> 2) How young do you want Harry to range from and this is more of a question for how often to reference diapers/ pacis and more infantile stuff vs. sippy cups and toddler things. i was thinking of him ranging from like 1-5 but please leave suggestions :)
> 
> 3) do you guys like Louis' character and personality so far?
> 
> 4) do you like Harry's personality so far?
> 
> 5) please leave any of your ideas! not gonna lie i suck at thinking about stuff and i don't have any ideas for the next chapter so if yall want one please help hahha i'm sorry. 
> 
> 6) is anyone willing to do my crucible essay for school, if so the prompt is,... A morality play is an allegorical drama in which abstract virtues and vices (such as honor, envy, piety, greed, deceit, lechery, etc.) are personified in good and evil forms. Typically this shows the struggle over a human soul. In a morality play, characters are intended to dramatize Good and Evil. In what ways is The Crucible a morality play? Cite multiple examples from the text to support your claims. IM JOKING BUT IF YOU CAN LIKE LEAVE ANYTHING TO HELP THAT WOULD BE VERY APPRECIATED. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, bookmarks, subscriptions, and everything!!!
> 
> -kuro

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this or let it die haha


End file.
